Addiction
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Marinette es una ex adicta en el mundo de la cocaína, sus deseos por auxiliar a la gente qué estuvo en su lugar. Así que decide abrir el centro de rehabilitación para jóvenes con problemas de adicción en la ciudad de París. Todo iba bien hasta la llegada del ex modelo famoso, Adrien Agreste. ¿Podrá arreglar a este joven dañado?
1. Zero

_**¿Nuevo fic? ¿Donde? :v**_

* * *

Los rincones de París son totalmente misteriosos, llenos de cosas inimaginables, objetos qué son difíciles de encontrar e inclusive las drogas más exclusivas y comerciales. Los hombres denominados por su ilegal profesión "Drug Dealers" son personas en un estado total de narcóticos, capaces de encontrar cualquier tipo de droga ilegal cómo: Opio, heroína, anabolizantes, cocaína y una de las más conocidas y consumidas, la famosa Cannabis o mejor llamada "Marihuana"

Hay entre otros tipos de sustancias ilegales qué estas personas consumidas y cegadas por estas pequeñas cosas peligrosas.

* * *

Las noticias de las 7 am se escuchaban en el televisor de un departamento parisino. El sonido del tostador alarmó a la dueña y se levantó para buscarlo.

Marinette Dupain Cheng, una mujer de 22 años con una carrera en diseño y actualmente en la universidad de psicología. Al ver qué sus arte no era apreciada cómo ella quería, decidió tomar otro rumbo en su vida. Después de dejar las drogas, el narcotráfico, el uso de sustancias inyectables opto por abrir un centro especializado en personas con la decisión de dejar está horrible adicción.

Hace más de un año qué abrió esté pequeño centro llamado "Lucky us" por suerte tenía pacientes con los cuales hablar e intentar convencerlos de su terrible adicción.  
El centro especializado en el control de dejar las drogas contaba con más psicólogos, médicos para las pruebas de sustancias nocivas y unas pequeñas celdas cubiertas, así el paciente no ve el mundo exterior.

— Bienvenida, señorita Dupain – Saludó cordialmente una joven de estatura mediana y cabello rubio.

— ¿Tengo reunión el día de hoy, verdad? – Preguntó Marinette mientras colocaba su dedo pulgar en un scanner.

— Si, hoy se supone qué vienen 7 personas. – Contestó amablemente – Aquí está el archivo de esta semana.

— Qué eficiente, Rose – Agradeció la azabache y le otorgó una sonrisa.

— Sólo hago mi trabajo, que tengas un buen día. – Respondió la chica de cabello rubio con un ánimo completamente positivo.

Marinette se despidió de su ex compañera de escuela y ahora trabajadora de su empresa dónde era Cofundadora del lugar, mientras caminaba observaba los alrededores de los cuartos donde se estaban desarrollando terapias y pláticas al respecto de las adicciones de algunas personas con problemas muy graves. Algunas personas terminaban siendo internadas por la adicción tan prolongada y excesiva qué tenían en su interior, donde eran tratadas de distintas maneras y tratamientos que resultaban a ser dolorosos.

La azabache trataba de ignorar los gritos y sollozos de los pacientes qué quedaron internados hasta que el instinto de drogarse se fuera de su sistema permanentemente.

El elevador comenzó a subir indicando el piso número 9 del edificio, donde ella usualmente trabajaba, saludo a unos médicos internos qué siempre le preguntaban algún tipo de cosa o algún consejo en especial para tratar a los pacientes, Marinette le contestaba a sus preguntas en el trayecto del elevador y se despedía de ellos cuando llegaba su turno de bajar.

Inserto su tarjeta en un dispositivo electrónico y después un pequeño foco pasó de ser rojo a verde respectivamente seguido de un ruido agudo y la puerta de seguridad se abrió. Se colocó su bata y tomó su tabla de madera junto a su pluma color azul, estaba lista para analizar a su nuevo paciente.

Marinette abrió la puerta metálica que tenía el número 15 marcado en el vidrio a prueba de golpes. Pudo observar a un chico con capucha negra con la facilidad de cubrir su rostro.

— Veo qué eres algo tímido. – Exclamó Marinette tratando de romper el hielo y provocar alguna reacción en el chico, pero no pasó nada. - ¿Entonces no vas a hablar? Perfecto.

— ¿Cuándo van a sacarme de aquí? – Preguntó el chico con una voz ronca y seria, al parecer estaba irritado.

— Hasta qué no dependas de una droga para vivir. – Contestó Marinette sentándose en una silla metálica dándole la espalda a la puerta. – Es por eso qué llegaste aquí.

— Vine obligado, o más bien... engañado. – Aclaró el muchacho. – Mi estúpido padre me engañó para llegar a este lugar, menudo imbécil.

— Tú padre solo intenta ayudarte. – Respondió Marinette mientras abría el archivo #253 y comenzaba a leer los datos de un paciente qué ya conocía.

— ¿Ayudarme? Me encerró en un manicomio. – Protestó el chico. - ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?

— Esto no es un manicomio, si eso piensas. – Contestó la azabache sonriendo. – Es un centro de ayuda para jóvenes con problemas adictivos, cómo tú.

— Sé controlarme perfectamente. – Respondió el encapuchado. – No inventes estupideces.

— ¿Seguro? Eso no dice tu registro médico. – Bufó Marinette. – Deja de actuar cómo un niño idiota, Adrien.


	2. Uno

Adrien observó con repugnancia a la chica de cabello azulado, por un momento pensó en golpearla y quitarle la tarjeta digital para salir de este horrible lugar del demonio.

Pero tampoco es esa clase de imbécil que golpea a una mujer, no terminaría cómo su ex mejor amigo Nathanaël. El chico de cabello pelirrojo golpea a su pareja hasta lo extremo y que la fémina termine en el hospital con un custodio cuidando la puerta de entrada. Sentía lástima por el pelirrojo ya que actualmente se drogaba más.

— Mira linda, el único que necesita ayuda es mi mejor amigo Nath. — Dijo Adrien con un tono de voz fatigado. — Pero por favor sácame de aquí.

— No puedo sacarte de este lugar sin una autorización, Adrien. – Contestó Marinette. — No puedo creer que terminaras así.

— ¿Terminar así? Tú también eras una completa adicta, Marinette. — Bufó Adrien. — No te hagas la inocente.

— Eso fue hace... años. — Musitó Marinette. — Yo fui capaz de pedir ayuda, cosa que tú no pudiste hacer.

— ¿Pediste ayuda? Fuiste obligada cómo yo. — Respondió Adrien. — ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas?

Marinette optó por girar su cuerpo a la puerta de donde había entrado inicialmente, contrajo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus globos oculares y suspiro lentamente. Obviamente recordaba esa etapa de su vida en donde todo dependía del consumo de distintas drogas que su "Dealer" le conseguía a un precio totalmente accesible.

Opio, Marihuana, Crack, LSD, Éxtasis, Cocaína, Peyote, Nicotina y entre otros muchos números y montones de adictivos que con el tiempo te arrebataron una vida. Esa era la vida de Marinette, llegar a su hogar y meterse algún tipo de dosis y que la dejara noqueada hasta un punto en donde no pudiera levantarse de cama y tener que vomitar en el suelo.

Tener ese tipo de recuerdos la hacían ponerse mal, así que termino saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse al tocador. Se provocó el vómito, ese tipo de recuerdos hacían que se enfermara bastante. No le gustaba que una persona cualquiera le recordara la etapa más difícil de su vida. Donde perdió a su familia por toda la decepción e incluso perdió a sus mejores amigos, cosa que le afectó mucho más.

Cuando termino de vomitar pudo escuchar el sonido de unos tacones, reconocía ese sonido con claridad.

— ¿Marinette? ¿Otra vez? – Bufó una mujer. — ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

— Nada, Fiorella. — Contestó de mala gana. — Déjame en paz.

— ¿Dejarte en paz? Para nada. — Respondió la mujer. - ¡Fiorello, ven acá y ayúdame a abrir la puerta!

— No hay necesidad de llamar a tu hermano, Fiorella. — Contestó Marinette mientras abría la puerta y se asustó al encontrar al par de gemelos con las piernas preparadas para patear la puerta.

Los gemelos Bartolini son los médicos del edificio, los que se encargan de detectar si la droga ha salido del sistema a base de medicamentos y bebidas especializadas para tratar este problema. Fiorella es una mujer de 1.80 de estatura y una mirada totalmente aterrorizante, era la mano dura del edificio, en cuanto a Fiorello bueno él era bastante tranquilo pero cuando su hermana lo llamaba se convierte en una bestia alocada al igual que ella.

Y ahora este par de gemelos eran la única familia que tenía en su vida, porque todos la abandonaron en el transcurso de su adicción.

* * *

Los tacones de la Doctora Bartolini se escuchaban en toda la habitación la cual era llamada "La sala de la tortura" o así la llamaban los pacientes que estaban metidos ahí.

— Adrien Agreste, 25 años y un adicto al 100% — Exclamó Fiorella mientras sostenía una tabla de madera. — ¿Qué se siente el no haber fumado un cigarrillo en unas horas?

— ¿En realidad quieres saber? — Contestó el rubio de mala gana. – Es una reverenda mierda, cómo este estúpido manicomio.

— No, la única "Mierda" en este lugar son las personas como ustedes. – Bufó la castaña. — Creen que están bien pero te recuerdo que tú padre se está preocupando por tu bienestar y a ti te vale un carajo, inútil.

— ¿Inútil? ¿Quién mierda te crees para llamarme así? — Preguntó Adrien con un tono malhumorado.

— ¿Quién soy? Me alegra qué preguntes eso, querido. — Respondió Fiorella y azotó sus manos en la mesa de metal frío haciendo que todos a su alrededor se asustarán y retrocedieron un paso hacía atrás. — Voy a ser la encargada de que sufras hasta que olvides lo que son las drogas de tu maldito sistema neurológico.

— Me encanta cuando usa ese tono amenazante. — Susurro Fiorello. — Mira la cara del chico, quiere orinarse.

La castaña de tacones procedió a salir de la sala de torturas y unos segundos después volvió con varios tubos de ensayo.

— Sarà meglio per garantire questo ragazzo, lui avrà bisogno — Dijo Fiorella en su idioma natal mientras miraba a su hermano. — ¿Capisci a me?

— Di corso di, súbito — Respondió el otro chico castaño y procedió a colocar unas cadenas en los brazos de Adrien.

— ¡Qué mierda hacen! ¿Por qué carajos me colocan eso? – Bufó Adrien de manera violenta mientras intentaba golpear a Fiorello.

— Son para que te quedes quieto, mocoso incompetente. — Respondió Fiorella bastante seria mientras preparaba una jeringa.

Lo único que recuerda Adrien es el rostro de su nuevo torturador.

La hora de la comida para la gente que trabajaba en las instalaciones había llegado, y todos los enfermeros, psicólogos, maestros de distintas actividades se adentraban a un comedor donde un montón de comida recién preparada y con una consistencia algo asquerosa era preparada.

Los gemelos compartían asiento con Marinette, ya que eran amigos fuera del trabajo y les gustaba hablar de distintas situaciones haciendo un ambiente un poco más relajado, pero ninguno de los tres hablaba después de lo que había pasado hace algún rato.

— Aún sigo pensando qué fuiste un poco agresiva. — Musitó Marinette mientras dejaba su cuchara en la mesa de plástico. – No cuestiono tu manera de trabajar, pero esta vez te pasaste un poco.

— ¿Me pase un poco? ¿Recuerdas la vil persona mierda que fui contigo o con la chica gótica? — Bufó Fiorella con la mirada seria. – Te llegue a golpear varias veces, Marinette.

— Pero me lo merecía. — Contestó la azabache. — Si no lo hubieras hecho no sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

— Exacto, el también merece ese trato. Es un maldito desdichado ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? — Respondió la castaña.

— Fiorella tiene razón, tal vez nos odie en este momento. — Interrumpió Fiorello. — Pero nos lo agradecerá en un futuro no muy lejano.

— Por cierto, me llamo la atención lo de su "Amigo" — Contestó Fiorella. — ¿Lo conoces?

— Se llama Nathanaël, estaba conmigo en la escuela hace algunos años atrás. — Respondió Marinette. – Era un gran chico, pero no entiendo cómo terminó así.

— Supongo que necesitará nuestra ayuda ¿O no? — Exclamó Fiorello.

— Estas en todo lo correcto, hermano. — Afirmó Fiorella. — Pero necesitaremos la fuerza bruta.

* * *

 ** _Glosario:_**

 **— Sarà meglio per garantire questo ragazzo, lui avrà bisogno: _Será mejor que agarres a este chico, lo necesitara._ _¿Me entiendes?_**

 **— Di corso di, súbito: _Claro qué si, enseguida._**

 ** _VOTEN Y COMENTEN_**

 ** _RECOMIENDEN EL FIC CON SUS AMIGOS_**


End file.
